Insane Asylem
by Greenby
Summary: This is a Yoai! My version of Insanity, Crycest. Sorry, I lost the will for dis one, so discontinued! SORRY!
1. Where Cry lives

**Welcome to another story! My sister's gone and I'm alone with Crazy's copy and Greenpaw. This is my first story without my sister so, don't blame me if it's bad! Is a Crycest. Don't like don't read! Plus this is a one shot. Just Kidding!**

Cry sighed waiting for Pewds to arrive with a gift as usual. But before he saw Pewds, Cry saw a girl with brown hair, in a ponytail wearing the white crazy coat thing, a green skirt, short socks, and green sneakers. She looked around 12 or 11. She went to the cell next to me. After around 10 minutes, Pewds arrived with a card and some marshmallows. HE HATED MARSHMALLOWS. "Here you go Ryan!" I flinched at the name. "Please don't call me that, call me C-Cry." Pewds looked confused at me then backed away. Mad appeared behind Pewds, holding the knife that killed Marzia. "No! Not him! I said stay away!" Pewds became more worried and he blurted out "NURSE!" Piggy ran out in her maid suit as always. Cry looked at Pewds angrily. Pewds was now covering his mouth. "You shit! You bitch! You didn't even deserve Marzia!..." Everyone looked at Cry with gazing eyes. "OR ME!" Cry blurted out. Pewds eyes widened and he stepped back more. Finally, Piggy reached his cell. Stephano holding down Cry, nodded to Piggy. Before Piggy needled him, Cry saw the little girl peek through the little window door. **** After I woke up, I realized there were marshmallows near my bed and that I was strapped to the bed. The little girl peeked through the window door and stared at me with a blank expression. Mad appeared trying to close the window door but she gave him a look as if she could see him. Mad waved his hand in front of her, her eyes following his hand. She slapped his hand softly and a thud could be heard by those three. They smiled exchanging each other looks. Cry's said no. Mad's said yes. The little girl's said I don't know. Cry asked what her name was.

**What's her name? It's on the next chapter! Don't force me to do chapters all at once ok?**


	2. A game

**To the second chapter!**

" I- I'm Greenby." she muttered. Cry flinched at that name too. He knew why. Greeny was the child's sister. Cry would pretend to kiss Greeny and make her back away. Ironically, she didn't give two fucks. Shaking his head, Cry saw a teddy bear in the far side of the room. It was a fox with blue eyes and it had bow and arrows. It started to move and Cry realized it wasn't a doll. Greenby looked back and petted it. "Greeny broke the fourth wall, and is now forbidden?" Cry said looking dully at Greenby. "Yup. Crazy's gone with her, leaving me his copy. This bag is a copy of her bag. She took my items, except an eevee and a ditto and put them in a bank. Now I can't get them." she explained. Cry sighed. This was the first time he had spoken to someone for years, except Pewds of coarse. Hearing his mask fall, do to the chance Greenby was poking it, Cry picked it up. Putting it on, he looked through the window door and saw Mad scolding at Greenby. She took his mask and drew girl eyelashes on them. I started to giggle. Then I noticed Greenby was wearing Greeny's green lollipop necklace except darker. She took his mask again and took off the markings with her sleeve. Mad took it again and teleported into Cry's room. Cry was still laughing, almost like a joker. I stopped laughing realizing Mad was here. Greenby teleported in the room. She took out a knife from her bag. Mad took it and examined it. She took out another one. "Want to play a game?" she asked. She explained how to play to Cry. He nodded. And together they took turns cutting each other. Greenby lost. Stephano was doing a cell inspection and saw Greenby in Cry's cell and that she was bleeding currently, Cry was too a little. Stephano told the head counselor. Greenpaw was bandaged and Cry was locked from any way to speak to the outside world. "Nice job." Mad said to Cry teasingly. "Oh shut up." Cry said starting to cry. "Must be why your called Cry." Cry was sad, dead serious, not joking, and any other jokes you know. Mad frowned and put his arms around Cry. "At least your with me." Mad said madly blushing. Cry looked up. "Maybe that's why they call you Mad." he retorted. Cry heard a ripping sound and saw his wall was... ripping into the size of the small window door. Cry looked through the small hole seeing Greenby. Lonely. And that's why, ( this is not the end of the story) Cry would sometimes call her Loneliness.( Not the eevee.)

**See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
